


家教 艺旭

by kuku1972



Category: 1 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuku1972/pseuds/kuku1972





	家教 艺旭

4  
金厉旭的新高中离家走路不过十分钟。父母其实在他初中毕业就计划好了让他来这里就读。早早买了房子，是三层的小别墅。这学校配套的黄金学区房。  
金厉旭不乐意，他才不想自己一个人住在又空又大的破房子里，有几个保姆司机都不行。金钟云提着自己的小尺寸旅行箱，金厉旭背着自己的书包和手提包。两人都准备好了新生活的开始。  
结果新生活没准备好迎接他俩，一打开门灰多的半米高，呛得人直打喷嚏。和金厉旭父母反应了情况，对方连连道歉，聘了第二天的打扫阿姨。  
无奈之下，只能驱车去了酒店。好巧不巧，附近像样的酒店只剩下了一张大床房。前台人员看着两人姓氏相同，模样也有些相似的几率，嘴里劝说着哥俩凑合一晚得了。  
金钟云如果不是累的马上就要倒头睡，自然要去别的酒店的。现在只能下榻这一家。金厉旭跟在他屁股后头皱眉，却没发出异议。  
5  
金钟云是个弯的，这一点厉旭的父母不知情。不然这人就是天大的本事，能把金厉旭捞取首尔大，他们也不敢冒这个风险。  
但他对瘦了吧唧的小屁孩没有一点兴趣。不大不小的房间，足够三人空间的大床，凑合一晚是足够了。  
金钟云疲惫的冲了澡，倒头就睡，警告金厉旭第二天不要吵醒他，不然后果自负。  
金厉旭一路上睡的够久，现在一点困意也没有。懂事的坐在沙发上，戴着耳机看视频，玩游戏。  
一夜无梦。金钟云睡的神清气爽，洗去了一身疲劳，呻吟一声伸懒腰。想起这房内不是只有自己，闭了嘴往旁边瞧。  
明明高三已经是男孩子长个子的年级了，金厉旭还是一副初中的样子。个子不见长，也没有什么变声期。现在他蜷缩成一小团，在双人沙发上侧躺着沉睡。  
金钟云没把人叫醒，去对面的房子转了一圈，放了行李，买了早餐。回到房间小破孩已经醒了。  
黄了吧唧的头发像稻草堆乱成一团，紧紧握着手机盯着门口一副不死心的样子。看着他进了门，眼睛才发出了光芒。“我以为你丢下我自己走了！”语气快乐极了，赶紧起身过去接早餐，“谢谢老师。”  
对方太过恭敬，搞得自己浑身不得劲。右手停在空中半天，还是放下了。“以后不用喊我金老师，和别人解释起来太麻烦，就叫我哥哥吧。”

6  
金厉旭很喜欢这个称呼，快乐的不行。每天上课放学，都哥哥哥的喊个不停。金钟云被喊得一个头两个大，只能一声声应着。  
有次他实在烦了，故意装作没瞧见，结果敏感的小孩自然是发现了，晚饭少吃了一晚。愁眉苦脸的说要背单词，七点钟就回了自己房间。  
鉴于金厉旭这些日子乖巧的很，自己布置的学习任务也顺利完成。学业进步不少一般的大，金钟云打算趁着今晚给自己放个假，去club好好放松一下。天天和小孩捆在一起，严肃的要命，自己憋得也不行。  
交代了几句让对方好好写作业和背单词，他第二天要检查。关上人房间的门，换了一身骚包的装备，打扮的和个花蝴蝶似的金钟云，开着自己的小跑去了熟识的店。  
约得朋友们早就早早喝开了，嘲笑自己来的晚，必须买单加罚杯。金钟云豪爽的一饮而尽，勾勾小指头，两个长相漂亮的男孩就凑上来，任他左拥右抱。  
金钟云觉得自己是喝高了，或许是兴致过了头，但还操心着家里的小孩。怀里的男孩子变成了那个瘦瘦弱弱，喜欢小声喊着哥哥的人。他看着对方嫣红的嘴唇，捏着下巴忍不住吻了下去，满嘴都是对方身上的奶香气。  
但其实哪儿有什么奶香气，看着金钟云豪爽，抱着酒吧的小服务员就亲，朋友瞎起哄，举着酒瓶往他俩身上撒酒。  
金钟云如梦初醒，睁大了双眼，出了一身冷汗。一摸手机，是金厉旭的来电。  
一连打了二十多个，自己都没接到。  
一晃眼居然已经是凌晨一点的时间了。那被他吻了的小服务员红着脸抓着他衣角。原本计划是带一个去开房间，但因为厉旭那一连串的电话吓破了魂。抱歉的爽了约，塞了一把钞票在对方的口袋，急匆匆的打着电话回家。  
金厉旭没有接，他想着应该是睡了，蹑手蹑脚的进家门，鞋都提在手上。  
“哥哥，你终于回来了。”金厉旭没睡着，黑眼圈挂在眼睛上，满嘴都是幽怨和沮丧。金钟云的酒气从他进门就传来了，自己以前也是个不学无术的，哪儿能猜不到对方去了什么地方。  
金钟云不自然的站直，故作严肃的问：“怎么这么晚还不睡觉，我不是告诉你今晚我不一定回家吗？”  
“哥哥为什么不接我电话呢。”厉旭声音颤抖着，把自己缩成一团，“明明知道只有我一个人在家，为什么就能放心的回来那么晚。”  
金钟云哑口无言，这事儿是他理亏，他恼羞成怒道：“我又不是你的亲哥哥!”  
“那我也可以吗？”金厉旭问得莫名其妙，光着脚踩在地板上，一步步向他走来。  
金钟云不明白对方指什么，潜意识让他快些回房间。但他的脚就和钉在地板上一样，动弹不得。  
或许是酒还没醒吧，当金厉旭垫着脚尖吻上他冰凉的唇，他这样想。一切就好像刚刚在酒吧的梦一样。  
一定是这样了，他把手里的鞋子丢掉，拦住了对方纤细的腰肢。明明是个奔二的大好青年，却瘦弱的没有一丝赘肉。  
金钟云的呼吸急促了，他急不可耐的把手伸进人的/裤/腰，松垮的睡裤被他一下子/拉/扯掉，隔着内/裤/按..揉/着对方的/臀/瓣/儿。  
金钟云醉了，沉溺在这个梦里不愿意醒来。他早就在无数个夜里，念着金厉旭的名字，快速的/撸/动/着右手，/射/了一次又一次、  
他自然也不知道，金厉旭在无数个梦里，和他翻云覆雨。  
垫着的床单被梦遗/玷、污/了一次又一次。

 

1  
金钟云酒醒了，宿醉搞得他头痛欲裂。摸摸自己手边，小孩子圈成一团，拉着被子睡的正香。  
回忆铺天盖地的袭来，金钟云逃似的去了卫生间，用凉水冲刷自己的脸。等他冷静下来，很想辞职。可金厉旭的成绩正在逐步稳定提高，离高考不过也只剩下四个月的时间，自己现在离开是既不负责任，也不厚道。  
“哈西….真是渣男….”宿醉搞得他头发乱七八糟，脖子上的草莓印见证了昨晚梦中的都是真的。忽然听到卧室里传来小声的啜泣，他趿拉着拖鞋，很不情愿的回了卧室。  
果不其然，金厉旭抱着枕头放声哭泣。这孩子不知怎么得，按照资料上的了解，明明是一个嚣张跋扈的孩子，在自己这里却畏畏缩缩，遇到难事只会自己偷偷难过着反抗。  
“咳咳”金钟云不自然的咳嗽了一下，“我只是去了洗手间。”  
金厉旭的眼睛亮了，不顾吃痛的后穴，扑到了他的怀里，贪婪的嗅着他脖颈的味道：“不要离开我，哥，我喜欢你。”  
对金厉旭的表白并不吃惊，金钟云则换上了一开始的礼貌与疏离。“昨晚的事我会赔偿你，但不好意思，我不能答应你。”  
“为什么？”金厉旭和他面对面对视，距离不超过五厘米，“做完哥不是也很爽，一直在喊我的名字吗？而且哥还说…”  
“男人为了上床，什么话说不出来。”无法听对方继续说下去，金钟云把人推到床上，金厉旭的浴袍散开，上面大片都是自己留下的痕迹。  
知道对方故意在闪躲，金厉旭扬起胜利的微笑：“我不知道哥哥居然是胆小鬼。”  
“我帮你清理。” 金钟云自动把自己不想听到的话从耳里排除，把人公主抱在怀里，手掌拖着柔软的屁股。  
精斑已经干涸贴在了皮肤上，并不太好清洗。金厉旭的腿根都被搓红了，羞红了脸，咬住嘴唇不想流露太多的呻吟，鼻腔的闷哼却情不自禁的发出来。  
“你一定要这样叫吗？”本来男人在早上就比较敏感，怀里的人又在不经意的引诱，金钟云觉得自己那里又硬了起来。  
“如果哥想要的话…现在就可以。” 金厉旭低着头，喝醉的金钟云没有半点温柔可怜，初经人事的他也没什么经验，后穴备用完已经是一片狼狈，红肿就算了，或许还裂了口，血也流了出来。  
金钟云是难受，但是他也不是那么不近人情的。但反正做也做了，他也不回避，再多一次也没有什么区别吧？他这样想着，将裤链打开，就着人的腿根臀缝摩擦。只是浅浅插入，生怕才撕破伤口流出血来。  
这样的性行为金厉旭其实没有半点生理快感，但他依旧爽的发颤。金钟云就想在他亿万个梦里那样，把他紧紧搂在怀里，肌肤相亲。这样的心里快感刺激比触觉上舒服的多，当对方把精液浇在穴口，他抖了抖，也射了出来。  
进入贤者模式的金钟云唾弃着自己的无耻，收了人家钱还要干人家儿子，实在不厚道。又埋怨这小孩实在勾人的紧，害自己一次次忍不住想擦枪走火。  
还好是成年了的。金钟云庆幸，不然自己都要举报自己，抓起来为社会除害。

2  
后面的时间里。爬上金钟云的床成为了金厉旭日常习惯的一部分。  
两个人的身体也越发默契，交合方式也解锁了一个又一个。金钟云在很多时候都是温柔的做着前戏，温柔的让金厉旭总是汗着泪水射出，再尖叫着容纳对方的冲撞。  
偶尔的金钟云，却耐不住脾气，把他按在身下，用脏话侮辱着他的心，毫不留情的把他干到双腿都合不上。金厉旭却爱惨了这样不同的金钟云，把家当作两人筑爱的巢笼，越陷越深。  
两人都没挑破关系，说要再进一步。依旧是在家外称呼老师或哥哥，在家什  
么都叫的出口的关系。  
外人只当他们这对兄弟亲密，也没有多么大惊小怪。  
事情的暴露是高考前的两个礼拜。  
为了帮自己儿子打气，金厉旭的父母特意从国外请假回家，想着在最后的两周关心一下他，给他鼓鼓劲儿。  
结果就撞见了金钟云按着他们宝贝儿子，在客厅的沙发被操射的浪荡样子。

金厉旭的妈妈放声尖叫，爸爸气的差点晕过去。金厉旭舒服完，傻在了那儿，两个人一时不知道该不该拔出来。  
拔也不是，不拔也不是。四个人诡异的四目相对，直到金钟云黑着脸缓缓拔出，啵的一声。  
金厉旭妈妈又开始尖叫了。  
后面的钱也没敢让结账，毕竟是自己不厚道，搞了人家儿子。金钟云灰溜溜的连夜走了，还是只有一个小行李箱那么多的东西。  
他不敢细想金厉旭会受到什么样的盘问，也不知道自己离开会不会让人一振不撅。只在心里盼着金厉旭能好，给他争口气考个一线，好好证明一下自己不是只顾着搞人儿子，没好好教书。

3  
金厉旭和他再没联络。  
金钟云倒是不经意，但失望也是假的。  
他一直紧张到高考出分，估算了一下小孩如果不发挥失常，能够考到的分数。犹豫了一晚，还是把建议的学校和专业给人发了过去。  
没收到回复，他也不敢打电话。  
抽了一宿的烟，第二天日出的时候，他决定把金厉旭彻底忘记。  
金钟云这人心狠，说不爱就能不爱。起码外人是这样以为的。  
只有他自己知道，在日夜翻转睡不着时，他多想这个粘着自己爱撒娇喊哥哥的小孩子。  
可惜没了缘分，两个人甚至连旧友也算不上。

4  
再次重逢，金钟云已经有了固定工作。  
在一家有钱人爱聘请的培训补习班做顾问老师，每天清闲的很，坐在办公室打手游。一群小孩看他长得好看，每日都找借口来找他瞎胡闹。  
这日他照例和孩子们闹成一团，办公室的门被敲了两下。进来一个梳着狼奔头的精神小伙。  
弯弯的眼睛，一笑露八颗牙，一副青春洋溢的表，看着他语气却凉凉的。“金老师麻烦有点自知之明，人都在奔四了就不要祸害祖国未来的花朵，来继续好好祸害我吧。”


End file.
